Intermedio
by lovemikey23
Summary: Tenemos que romper... antes de que rompas mi corazón... este será nuestro intermedio, ya no puede, no seguiré, no permitiré que dañes a los que amo... no, no lo hare, rompiste mi alma, al acercaste a ellos... no mereces mi amor... este es nuestro intermedio...


**WaaZZaa! como están como ven acabo de publicar el siguiente capítulo de "venganza y reencuentro" aprovechando este tiempo escribo otro one-shot pero esta vez para las leonari, lo siento de verdad pero quería escribirlo me encanto la idea muchísimo y primero fue a donnie luego a leo espero que les guste mucho, me encanto deberás escribirlos...**

**bueno sin más que decir espero que les agrade mucho y espero sus comentarios**

**sin más los espero al final...xD**

**TMNT no me pertenece...**

INTERMEDIO

ONE-SHOT

***+ESCUCHA LA DE INTERMISSION DE BIG TIME RUSH+***

Lo había logrado, lo consiguió no entiendo, como es que caí en la misma trampa de siempre, por mi culpa ahora estamos así, lastimados, heridos, derrotados, todo fue un engaño... pero... ¿porque?

el simple hecho volví a confiar en ella, porque lo haría, después de que me rompió el alma y corazón dos veces, no lo entiendo y gracias a eso consiguió lastimar a mi hermanos, se atrevió a tocarlos, gracias mi ellos están heridos y lo que más me lástima es que los veía sufrir sin poder ayudarlos, rapha el tenia cortadas, moretones, algunos más profundos que otros y todas sus vendas y su banda sucia, donnie igual solo que un poco peor y con una mano rota y tenia cortadas un poco más profundas, y mikey que recibió una serie de golpes cortesía de razhar, sus corte profundos, sangraban, y un brazo roto al igual que su banda y estaba inconsciente, ella la única culpable de todo esto, me convenció y la seguí mis hermanos nos siguieron y nos emboscaron ella me hato mientras los demás sufrían y por petición de razhar dejaron a él y a mikey luchar solos, pero mikey ya estaba cansado así que no pudo defenderse y razhar nos miro y nos dijo "esto es por convertirme en monstro" con sus inmensas garras le rasguño la cara lo tomo del pie lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro edificio quedando inconsciente, lo bueno es que salimos vivos, deje a mis hermanos y me fui a la habitación me acosté pensando en todo yo fui el único que no resulto tan herido, yo estaba en mi habitación, rapha en la cocina, donnie en la sala y mikey en el laboratorio.

lo que me alegro es que ellos, no se enojaron con migo, y me perdonaron... después me quede dormido, y estaba soñando estaba en un lugar blando y en frente de mi mis hermanos de repente se oye un sonido...

***-*-*-*-*Intermission*-*-*-*-***

Donnie:

Curtains open up to see  
>spotlight shines on you and me... tonight<br>Pretending for the crowd below,  
>we put on a real good show,<br>but it's a lie

(Las cortinas se abren para ver la luz  
>que brilla sobre ti y mi<br>esta noche...)

(Fingiendo para la multitud,  
>ponemos un buen show,<br>pero es una mentira,  
>pero es una mentira.)<p>

Mikey:

We can't help but cause a fight,  
>it's the same old drama every night<p>

(No podemos dejar de provocar  
>una pelea,<br>es el mismo drama cada noche.)

Donnie:

I walk off stage cause this whole play

(Camino fuera del escenario que causa  
>todo ese juego)<p>

Mikey:

is more than I can take

(es más de lo que puedo tomar)

Todos:

whooo!

Donnie:

No I don't want it to be over,  
>but we need a break before<br>you break my heart

(No quiero que esto acabe  
>pero necesitamos romper,<br>antes de que rompas mi corazon)

todos:

oooooooooooh,

Donnie;  
>we can't live this scene forever<br>Right now you and me are better,  
>better off apart<br>But I'll still love you  
>when the lights come up<br>For our intermission

(Ahora,tu y yo estamos mejor,  
>mejor,separados.<p>

Pero te seguiré amando cuando se  
>enciendan las luces,<br>Para nuestro intermedio.)

Donnie:

I was once put out the door.  
>I couldn't play the part no more<br>with you.  
>The chemistry just wasn't there.<br>I connect like i didnt care  
>And I do.<p>

(Una vez salí por la puerta,ya no puedo  
>seguir actuando esa parte contigo.<br>La quimica no estaba,  
>me conectaba como si no me importara<br>y...si lo hago,lo hago.)

Leo:

We can't help but cause a fight,  
>it's the same old drama every night<p>

(No podemos dejar de provocar  
>una pelea,<br>es el mismo drama cada noche)

Donnie:

I walk off stage cause this whole play  
>is more than I can take<p>

(Camino fuera del escenario que causa  
>todo ese juego, es más de lo que puedo tomar)<p>

todos:

Nooooooooo

Donnie:  
>No I don't want it to be over,<br>but we need a break before  
>you break my heart<p>

(No quiero que esto acabe  
>pero necesitamos romper,<br>antes de que rompas mi corazón.)  
>And oh,<br>we can't live this scene forever  
>Right now you and me are better,<br>better off apart  
>But I'll still love you<br>when the lights come up  
>yeah I'll still love you<br>when the lights come up

(Ahora, tu y yo estamos mejor,  
>mejor, separados.<br>Pero te seguiré amando cuando se  
>enciendan las luces.<br>Si, te seguiré amando cuando las  
>luces se enciendan(las luces se enciendan).<p>

Rapha:

we're both actors in a play  
>Living out our love on stage<br>But you keep saying the same old lines  
>To me yeah.<br>So where we fell off track  
>But I know love will lead us back.<p>

(Ambos somos actores en una obra,  
>vivimos nuestro amor en el escenario,<br>pero tu sigues diciendo las mismas lineas de siempre.  
>Entonces nos sentimos<br>fuera del camino  
>pero se que el amor nos encaminara de vuelta...)<p>

todos:

whooooo!

Donnie:

No I don't want it to be over,  
>but we need a break before<br>you break my heart

(No quiero que esto acabe  
>pero necesitamos romper,<br>antes de que rompas mi corazón.)

Todos:

And oh,

Donnie:  
>we can't live this scene forever<br>Right now you and me are better,  
>better off apart<br>and I'll still love you  
>when the lights come up<br>and I'll still love you  
>when the lights come up<p>

(Ahora,tu y yo estamos mejor,  
>mejor,separados.<p>

Pero te seguiré amando cuando se  
>enciendan las luces.<br>Si,te seguiré amando cuando las  
>luces se enciendan.)<p>

Todos:

Baby i'm gonna love you when  
>the lights come up.<br>Im still gonna love you when  
>the lights come up<br>Baby I'm gonna love you when  
>the lights come up.<p>

(Nena, te voy a amar cuando las luces se enciendan,  
>Todavía te voy a amar cuando las luces se enciendan<br>Nena, te voy a amar cuando las luces se enciendan)

Donnie:

For our intermission

(para nuestro intermedio)

Al despertar de ese sueño, leo reacciono, sabía que no debía volver a confiar en karai porque solo eso le traía, tristeza y no quería volver a ver a sus hermanos de esa forma, no la olvidaría para siempre aunque ese le costara la vida, era mejor romper la amistada para que no siga rompiendo su corazón...

esto será su intermedio...

**Buenooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... aquí acaba espero que les haya gustado mucho, pobre de leo :'( pero bueno así es la verdad, me encanta la canción y pensé que sería ideal para él, dejen sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado mucho, los leo en otro capítulo...xD**

**cuídense chao y adioooooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**lovemikey**


End file.
